


Sigmund's Bizarre Adventure: Phantasmagoria der schwarzen Katze und Elementarofen

by ObsidianOarfish



Category: Original Work, Touhou Project
Genre: Crossover, Flashbacks, Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOarfish/pseuds/ObsidianOarfish
Summary: A bizarre story of the Innsmouth Investigator and his inter-dimensional cases through the land of fantasy and illusion to seek out the Yokai Sage and return home... Or so he thinks?





	Sigmund's Bizarre Adventure: Phantasmagoria der schwarzen Katze und Elementarofen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, the story will continue on but due to how busy life has been it may take sometime for me to work on it.

Walpurgist, Circa 1930s. Storm clouds begin to roll over the night skies above the developing, magic-industrial city. A gust of wind brushes against an old sign with Gothic writing, it says “Trismegistus Emporiums”.

A man begins to mutter as he looks at a pair of demonic raven “Eins… Zwei…”. A floating crystal begins to faintly emanate a heat source, he was counting today's purchases on artifacts.

“Ariel, Morgana.” He calls out to the raven sisters, they caw in response.

“Master Sigmund, It has been a while since you last asked for something. I suppose even as a fish with many talents, you need some help” Ariel jokingly exclaims, he turns his head towards the bird with a hint of frustration.

“Yes, I am asking for help. Unfortunately I sent my partner off for the night, he wanted to call it a night but I know something unusual bound to happen. While the store is closed for the night, the agency opens more chances to help out and to secure more money for the witch of this domain!”

He exclaims in a light Germanic accent, a crackle of thunder is heard outside as a torrential downpour begins. The doorbell chimes, a mysterious girl wearing a beige trench-coat is seen entering the room, her trilby covering up her face. She closes the door behind her and sits down on an unoccupied chair in front of the blind man, her height overshadows the Inns-mouth investigator.

“Ryūgūin, darling, it has been a while since we last caught up...”

The woman said, her voice has a thick French accent. She removes her trilby and puts it on the table, her jet black hair shines within the dim glow of the emporium, she looks at the artifacts but something catches her eye. An old Mini-Hakkero.

“Evelyn, you’re looking at a trinket? That old thing, how I loved and loathed using it, you see… No, knowing you and your habits you want me to tell you the story of how I had a run in with the local natives in the lands of the fantastic?” Sigmund said, he turns his head towards the woman’s direction, he sighs but smiles faintly as Evelyn adjusts her trench-coat.

“It was winter, the year 1925. I was finishing up closing shop until I found an unusual cat with two tails looking at me with a bizarre expression. A cat would look at a fish.”  
He moves closer to the cat,so he can grab it, the cat hisses and teleports behind him as it flees into the alley-way, he sighs as he begins to ponder on how to apprehend the mysterious cat.

“I had plans, most of them failed due to my lack of comprehending nekomata's. At first-glance I thought it was Karla, trying to piss me off by pretending she went feral!”

The bakeneko looks at him once more, other stray cats near the alleyway begin to move towards the black cat with the two tails. Sigmund remembers what he had in his pocket, he placed his prosthetic hand towards the right chest of his coat and took out a small bag, its scent was that of fresh squid, it was shredded into an edible, yet foul smelling jerky. She was distracted by the smell, enough of a chance for him to apprehend the strange cat and make his escape back to his home. In the distance a gap is formed as a woman floats out of it, she smirks for a bit as she sees the blind half-breed carries off the Shikigami of her own Shikigami.

“Chen, what bizarre adventures you lead yourself into…” The woman said, she closes the gap as she adjusts her pink-lace parasol and follows him back to his home.

During the night, Sigmund looks at the Bakeneko, it moves closer to the fish man as he smiles softly at the cat yokai. A bizarre noise is emanating from the table near him as the light of a dark skinned woman with draconian horns is seen on the other end. Sigmund beamed his eyes towards the projection.

"I'm sorry Fräulein, I was taking care of something for Manuela's daughter... Found a strange creature in the alley near my emporium and I was preparing to deliver it to the young lady in the morning." Sigmund says to the projected woman, his Germanic accent is thick. The woman smiles softly as she, fills him in on an upcoming case from the council. the projection begins to distort as a gap is seen opening up in front of Sigmund, dropping his table into the gap.

"Was zum Teufel...?" He exclaims, looking relatively surprised and annoyed by the bizarre occurrences happening in his home, he moves closer to the gap to inspect it even further but before he could blink a blond haired woman stares back at him.

"Explain yourself, woman! I'll give you a brief moment to answer my questions and please return my table, there's.... Things one shouldn't be looking in there to begin with." He gaze at her, the woman smiles as she climbs out of the gap, it seals itself as she looks at him.


End file.
